


to die upon a kiss

by galvanator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben LOVE loves Rey, F/M, Like straight up smut, Smut, Textfic, and Rey LOVE loves Ben, and his tiddies, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: “Thank you… for taking care of me,” She says, but it comes out as a whisper.“I like taking care of you. I hope you’ll let me do it more often,” He says.-Continuation of my twitfic of the same name.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	to die upon a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! this is The Smut™ of my twitfic/textfic [that can be found here!](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar/status/1270489007542218752) enjoy (｡♥‿♥｡)

Instead of sweeping the counter off and taking her right there in the middle of their kitchen (as Rey had hoped), Ben tends to her wound.

“It really doesn’t hurt, Ben,” She chides for the 100th time. His eyes remain focused on the task at hand.

“I don’t want it to get infected,” He says, wrapping a tan bandage around her finger. When he’s satisfied with his work, he brings her finger up to his lips and places a lingering kiss there. She smiles sweetly up at him, cheeks reddening.

“Thank you… for taking care of me,” She says, but it comes out as a whisper. Ben hums contentedly against the finger he’s still holding there.

“I like taking care of you. I hope you’ll let me do it more often,” He says.

They stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other, before Rey remembers the food.

“Oh, right! I got you the veggie burger with a side salad. Dressing on the side because I know you like to use that vegan one. And I told Maz to put extra guac on the burger because I saw the avocados she’s using and they’re _literally_ perfection, and I know how you like…” Rey trails off when she feels him come up behind her. Ben wraps his arms around her waist, chest flushed with her back, and pressing kisses to the side of her face.

It’s… distracting.

“And I, um, got a big cookie for- oh… us to share… later- if you want-” Rey stops talking when Ben teases the spot behind her ear with his teeth. If it weren’t for him holding her against the counter, she’d have surly melted into a puddle by now.

“I think… the food… can wait,” Ben says between kisses on her neck. Her hands reach behind her and grab at his hair, before he spins her around and sets her on the counter. Ben immediately steps between her open legs and lunges for her mouth.

The kisses they’ve shared have been nice and warm in their own way, but this kiss? This kiss is _hot_. Rey fist his shirt as his hands go to her hips, holding her down as he slightly grinds against her.

“… wanted you for _so_ long, baby…. Need you… need to be inside of you…” The usual eloquent speech pattern Ben prides himself for having, is no where to be found. Rey’s verbal abilities are reduced to moans and ‘ _yes_ ’, ‘ _right there_ ’, and ‘ _Ben_.’

Without warning, Ben hauls her up in his arms and begins stalking towards his room. Their mouths never leave each others skin for long, and suddenly Ben deposits Rey on his bed. He stands back for a moment, observing Rey being dwarfed by his king-sided mattress. Rey takes this opportunity to look at him, flushed and disheveled and _perfect_ , and her jaw opens by its own accord when she sees the like of his cock straining his pants.

When her eyes finally make their way back up to meet his, there’s something feral about his expression. She _melts_.

Ben quickly begins pulling off his clothing, so Rey follows suit, glad that she is able to rid herself of what is now known as The Disaster Dress™. She goes to take off her bra, but Ben has his lips on hers again and is pushing her back against the headboard before she has the chance.

“Do you have… any idea… how often I pictured you… in this exact position? How much I wanted to… come home… and have you waiting… with you fingers in your cunt… and you ass in the air… for me?” Rey can’t help the truly pathetic sound that escapes her body at the mental image.

“I love you… so much… and I’ll get to do that… one day… and _fuck_ … you’re so perfect, Rey… so good for me…”

Ben’s deft hands have now rid her of her bra and underwear, so she’s laying bare under him, feeling the way his cock jerks towards her in his boxers. She claws at them, trying in vain to get them off before he joins her to help. When he’s rid of the rest of his clothing, Ben kisses her shoulder as he slots himself between her legs. The first brush of his head against her folds has Rey jerking her hips to get closer to him.

They don’t need foreplay; that much is clear. They’ll just consider the entirety of their friendship foreplay and get right to the fucking now.

“You’re sure, Rey? This is okay?” The desperation in his voice is loud and clear and Rey is sure that if she had the ability to speak, she’d sound similar. Instead, she just nods fervently against him and kisses him deeper.

Ben sinks into her with no resistance, going slowly for both of their benefit. Rey keens at the sensation of being so perfectly filled, and Ben’s head drops to the side of hers.

“Rey… baby… I’m not… I’m not gonna last long. You… you’re so perfect and _tight_ … fuck, Rey. Love you so much…”

His words are a balm to a wound Rey didn’t know she was walking around with. It ignites a fire in her that makes her clench involuntarily. Ben groans against her skin.

He starts moving slowly, letting their bodies get acquainted for a minute before fucking her in earnest. His hips slide against hers, and his chest rubs against her stiff nipples in the most delicious way. Her legs wrap around his waist and hands tangle in his hair as she holds him against her.

“Rey… perfect… beautiful, so beautiful… Love you, Rey… gonna love you forever….”

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, striking her with a hard bolt that makes her arch against him. Her vision whites out as she just holds onto Ben, still ruthlessly pounding into her. It doesn’t take long for him to follow, and the warmth of his come spreads through her core like a heating pad.

He jerks a few more times, pumping all that he can into her, before collapsing on top of Rey, still firmly seated inside of her. His lips lazily come up to meld with hers, kissing lackadaisically without any care for the world outside.

They stay like that until his come cools as it oozes out of her and his weight becomes too much. Ben rolls them over so that she’s resting on his broad chest and his hand is swiping hair out of her eyes. Because she can’t help herself, Rey places sweet kisses on the pecs she spent so long dreaming about.

“So….” Rey says, finally breaking the comfortable silence in their apartment. Ben looks down at her with more love and adoration than she’s ever gotten in her whole life and Rey feels like her heart might just jump out of her chest.

“Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar)


End file.
